FBI
by olcrian
Summary: el fin y principio de una nueva vida, confusiones verdades y algo mas.. esto interpretado por dos hermanos gemelos uno serio y otro no tanto. detective conan no me pertenece...


**La verdad siempre es descubierta sea cruel y dura.**

Antes de enfrentarme a la organización decidí ir a decirle la verdad a ran al fin y al cabo ya tenía mi cuerpo normal de 17 años, y con la ayuda de Akai me llevo a la agencia en un auto del FBI. Llegamos, nos estacionamos en frente de la agencia y esperamos a que apareciera alguien pero poco les duro la espera ya que la que esperaba Shinichi apareció pero no apareció sola, iba acompañada nada menos que por el doctor.

Se puso tenso y serio por la escena, Ran algo sonrojada e incómoda se despidió de él con una sonrisa, en ese momento el doctor la sujeta y le da un beso el cual deja choqueado al joven detective.

¡Enciende el auto! ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- en voz baja y bajando la mirada-

Akai asiente y mira al chico con el corazón roto y se van de ahí rápidamente, pero no se queda a ver el desenlace de esta despedida, Ran lo arroja y luego le da tremendo puñetazo que le saca la sangre y la mirada de la adolescente se vuelve una de odio y desprecio.

¡ ¿Porque lo hizo?! ¡Yo no le permití tal atrevimiento!- dijo enojada-

¿Pero Ran? ¡Yo te amo!- dijo araide algo asombrado y adolorido tocándose la cara-

¡Pero yo a usted doctor no!- dijo enojada-

Ran ¿yo pensé que tú?- levantándose y limpiándose la sangre de su labio-

Está equivocado doctor, será mejor que deje de verme por favor- le dijo eso ultimo y subió a la planta alta y entro rápidamente a esta-

Con el detective llego serio y callado, dejaron el auto y entraron a la casa, Akai iba a decir algo y Shinichi se le adelanto.

Dígale al director que le ayudare en la redada a la organización- serio y determinado-

 **Akai suspiro y llamo al director a su teléfono celular** -

Señor soy Akai, Shinichi Kudo acepto unirse en lo de la redada a la organización—esperando respuesta en el teléfono-

Excelente, que preparen todo nos vamos en una hora- dijo Black asintiendo serio-

¡Entendido señor! estaremos listos de inmediato- poniéndose serio akai -

Bien nos veremos en el hangar del FBI- despidiéndose el director de su subordinado-

¡Si señor!- colgando-

Todo terminaría bien los de la organización fueron capturados pero algunos de los más peligrosos como Gin escapo hiriéndome en la pierna y otra en el pecho y todo por salvarle la vida al idiota del mago de cuarta de kaito Kid el cual también salió herido de una pierna y por seguridad a última petición de el detective juvenil lo llevaron a una casa de seguridad, este se había escabullido en la misión del FBI, siguiendo a Snake que resulto ser vodka disfrazado y destruyendo la piedra pandora, al fin terminaba su misión, pero la vida de el detective ahora era la que corría peligro y no faltaba más ya que en este momento en el quirófano luchaban por mantenerme con vida, para desgracia de los doctores su corazón se detuvo y lo declararon muerto a las 12: 45 p.m. del 4 de mayo es decir el día de su cumpleaños 18, el doctor salió y les dio las malas noticias a los padres los cuales estaban destrozados por dentro al saber que su único hijo estaba muerto, los papales que debían firmar para la defunción les fueron entregados y los firmaron, el cuerpo seria cremado a petición de ellos, sería más doloroso verlo en persona, así después de 15 minutos la enfermera comenzó a limpiar y a quitar todo pero cuando se disponía a quitar la máscara de oxígeno miro asombrada como la máquina de respiración aún estaba conectada y estaba respirando, encendiendo el monitor cardiaco se sorprendió que tenía latidos, rápidamente corrió a la oficina del doctor que lo había operado en esos momentos hablando con el director Black del FBI.

¡Doctor rápido! ¡El paciente fallecido acaba de volver a la vida! tiene pulso y respira por su cuenta- dijo asombrada la enfermera-

¡¿En verdad?! ¡Rápido no hay tiempo que perder!- dijo el doctor levantándose y saliendo junto con ella-

Comprobando que efectivamente estaba vivo, se terminó de operarme y a petición del director fue llevado a las instalaciones del FBI, donde permaneció un mes en coma, aunque nunca estuvo solo, Kid es decir kaito estuvieron juntos todo este tiempo además de que él estuvo en rehabilitación por el disparo en la pierna. Pero poca fue su alegría al ver que Shinichi Kudo tenía amnesia, y lloro amargamente el mago ante el descubrimiento, el director decidió meter a los dos chicos en protección a testigos, dándoles una nueva identidad, y para tal convencieron a ambos de pintarse el cabello y ponerse lentillas de color amarillo, peinándose de diferente forma y bajo los nombres de Ryu y Rey Black hermanos gemelos y sobrinos de james Black, con Shinichi no hubo mucho problema pero con el mago el pidió que lo hipnotizaran para que no recordara nada de él para estar a la par con su hermano y así el doctor le suministro un líquido de una droga especial que borraba recuerdos e implantaba otros con un mecanismo el cual consistía en una palabra que regresaría los mismos, y mezclaría las dos memorias pasada y presentes dándoles los recuerdos nuevos a los dos de tener una madre de nombre jodie y su padre de nombre Akai Black y su abuelo seria James Black por petición de él, y en estos momentos los actuales hermanos estaba en la habitación de hospital en su último día en este .

¡Oí hermano! ¿Qué piensas?- dijo sonriente Rey a su hermano -

En que me gustaría tener algo ¡con que amordazarte!- dijo Ryu con un tic en el ojo de tan enojado que estaba-

Je, je, je, vamos no seas tan malo con tu hermano ¿quieres Ryu?- dijo riendo nervioso-

Seré bueno con él, ¡cuando deje de hablar como una hurraca!- dijo el ahora rubio mirando mordazmente a su hermano-

Bien me callo está bien- dijo volteando a ver la ventana suspirando-

En ese momento entra Jodie sonriendo como siempre-

¡Hello my boys!- dijo a los dos con maleta en mano-

¡Hola oka-san!- dijo Rey emocionado-

Cómo se sienten los dos- mirando a ambos-

Aun me duele, pero mejor- dice Ryu sonriendo de lado-

Mucho mejor que antes- dice sonriente el mago-

Eso es bueno, pero no se confíen aun están delicados y bien que han pensado los dos de lo que les dijo su abuelo-

Pues la verdad si queremos ir verdad Ryu-

Este solo asintió.

Así paso la noche y al día siguiente llegaron a la casa de seguridad recibidos por el director Black y Jodie ayudaron a caminar a Ryu y Rey llevándolos a sus habitaciones pero en eso jodie entro y los miro seria.

Bien Ryu y rey arreglen su equipaje nos vamos al aeropuerto-

Rey asintió igual que Ryu, solo que este último estaba serio y pensativo-

Ryu nos tenemos que ir, te ayudare con tus cosas vale-

Este asiente en silencio y mira al que sería desde ahora su hermano ya que desde hoy seria eso su hermano y única familia ya que para el resto del mundo Shinichi Kudo ha desaparecido para siempre.


End file.
